


彼之瞳、彼之世

by fantasy_rocket



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_rocket/pseuds/fantasy_rocket
Summary: 《秘封俱乐部九岁！》合同后记其实是在企划之前就写好的一篇文章，初始的想法很简单，就是“当一方突然变成幼女后会怎么样的秘封俱乐部”，由于看过一些莲子变小的作品，于是这次把目标定在了梅莉身上（诶好随便…）。本来是想要好好尝试写些福利或者杀必死的，结果发现自己太弱了所以想要在这篇里寻找爆点的各位真的是非常抱歉！（土下座）。有着异于常人双瞳的梅莉能看到不同的世界，我便思考对于梅莉来说，莲子这样普通人眼里的世界会不会反过来也是一种令人好奇的事物呢？于是禀着这样的想法写出了文章，不知道有没有很好地传达给各位呢？总之，非常高兴能参与到秘封小学生的企划中来，与其他几位参与者一起讨论发厨的时光也非常令人开心（秘封病加重ing）。那么如果有机会的话希望今后也能再次参加一次这样乱来（划掉）的秘封合同！
Relationships: Maribel Hearn/Usami Renko





	彼之瞳、彼之世

“梅……莉……？”

大脑有点混乱，眼前的状况……无法理解。

上午出门前确认了还在睡懒觉的友人后，虽然不指望她能尽快醒来，但在下午还在床上睡着就有点过分了。

不对，这不是重点。

宇佐见莲子反复确认起眼前的床铺：被子好好地盖着，均匀的呼吸声也似乎没什么异状，只是人体占据床上面积的比例怎么看都有问题，这怎么看，都像是……

不对，那不可能。

这种超过科学常识解释的事情我才不会承认，咦这话让我来说好像有什么问题但现在也管不了了。

小小的脑袋陷在枕头里，被子掩得太上导致脸被遮起来了。根本没法确认是不是本人啊。

不过，这些怎样都好。

下了很大决心一般，莲子深吸一口气后毅然掀开了被子。

即使已经尽量做好了心理准备，但眼前的景象仍让她呆在原地，半天吐不出一个字。

眼前睡在床上的女子，不对，是睡在床上的目测年龄十岁左右的幼女，毫无疑问（？）是与自己相处已久的秘封俱乐部伙伴——玛艾里贝莉·赫恩。

明明早上还是二十出头的成年女性的躯体，由于完全未知的原因变成了现在这个模样，莲子的大脑瞬间陷入了混乱。

这……这到底是什么啊啊啊啊？？

难道你在梦中穿越到某漫画里被迫嗑了奇怪的小药丸吗？！

这完全超出我的理解范畴了呀！！！

“啊～～呜呜呜～～”正当莲子处于暴乱状态的当口，眼前的金发小女孩微微屈了屈身，发出了一声非常可爱的梦呓般的调子。看来即便被掀被子这种恶劣攻击打中，依然不为所动地沉浸在自己的梦乡当中。

相同的反射着光芒的靓丽金发，白皙而带着健康颜色的肌肤，握成拳的小手轻轻搭在一侧，微微靠在那张精致的脸庞边。她熟睡的样子和洋娃娃没有任何差别，尤其是现在这个模样，圆润的样子不禁令人想去捏一把脸蛋。

宇佐见莲子用尽全力压制住多余的想法，开始冷静思考下一步的对策。现在当务之急是，应该查明原因，啊不对，应该先跟本人问清楚，呃......还是说去找医生？真是愚蠢，哪有医生会相信这种事……看来还是先叫醒她比较好，都睡了一天了，也是时候……

唔……

莲子打算叫醒友人而伸出的手到半空停了下来，这会儿她才发现因为身体变小的缘故，对方的衣服由于过大而松垮下来，和普通的未加工布料无异了。外衣如此，那么内衣的话……

哇啊啊啊啊……宇佐见莲子再度陷入不可名状的暴乱状态。

“宇佐见小姐务必冷静下来呀！所以现在迅速地买一些合适尺寸的衣服才是最最首要考虑的事情吗？！但是让这孩子一个人呆在家里真的令人非常不安啊啊啊啊！……”莫名地像一个家庭主妇般开始担心起微妙的事情。

正当莲子双手抱头持续混乱时，一声睡醒后懒散的哈欠将她拉回现实。床上的女孩坐起身，用惺忪的睡眼微微打量起四周，小手吃力地在过于宽大的袖子里伸展，眉头微皱，伸了个似乎有些不太舒服的懒腰。那令人熟悉的半睡半醒时呆呆的模样，深褐色的瞳孔，更加令莲子确定是梅莉本人无疑。只是，她在苏醒后的样子显然非常困惑。

小小的脑袋歪在一边，视线投向莲子。

既无善意亦无恶意的眼神让莲子内心产生了极为不妙的预感，如果说身体、心理甚至是记忆共同变小的话，那么现在的这个“梅莉”，不对，玛艾里贝莉·赫恩，将极有可能不会认得宇佐见莲子。

如接受审判一般，莲子回应着那道视线，她不发一语地等待对方先说点什么。

“你是……”

拜托，我今天遇到的事情已经够令人头大了。

“莲子……吗？”

诶，知道的样子。但这种说话方式怎么想都满满的违和。

“啊，对，我是宇佐见莲子……那么，你的名字是？”

问了个愚蠢的问题。

“玛艾里贝莉·赫恩哦。”对方迅速地回答了。

“知道梅莉是谁吗？”

“没听过的名字呢。”

* * *

把现状简单地打理清楚后已经是晚上八点半了，莲子像是经历了一次世界大战般瘫在客厅的沙发上。

名为“梅莉”（10岁）的少女挨着她，一边吃着曲奇饼干，一边换着电视频道。相比起莲子的满脸愁容，她则是一副完全无忧无虑的天真模样。顺便一提，她现在身上好好穿着莲子火急火燎跑去买回的儿童型紫色丝质连衣裙，和之前的那件看起来只有大小上的差别。

莲子按了按太阳穴，开始回想刚刚的一系列遭遇。

首先这孩子，100%是梅莉没错。变小的原因，不明。记忆，有相当程度的缺失，似乎只有10岁之前的部分，但意外地记得莲子的名字，除此以外俱乐部的有关经历都想不起来，也即是关于莲子的部分，除了名字没有更多的记忆。智力程度，则和昨天的她并无差别，思考和说话方式都明白地显示这是个和她体格完全不符的，极为“早熟”的女孩子。然后，最重要的，那双奇特的眼睛，似乎由于身体变得不成熟的影响，反而能看到更多不稳定的东西，大概就像俗语里说的小孩子的眼目更明亮之类。

频道换到了一个主妇心理咨询类的相谈真人秀节目，梅莉略显嘲讽地看着那些无聊的内容，一边接着主持人的话头吐槽两句，一边时不时用相对性精神学的知识批判一通，虽然其本人完全不记得自己有在某个大学里读过相关专业就是了。

“莲子喜欢什么电视节目呢？”没过多久她换掉了频道，一边切着电视画面，一边向莲子搭话。

“我不怎么看电视啦，之前也就吃饭的时候陪梅莉一起随便看看无聊的东西。”

“什么啦，原来莲子觉得梅莉看的东西都很无聊呀。”

“哎呀，你这小鬼很烦啊。”

即使是同一个人，但还是哪里有着不同。

“噗，原来莲子对梅莉这么没有耐心吗？”

“唔，我的梅莉可比你要温柔多了……”

“什么呀，你这人倒还挺有趣。”小梅莉噗噗笑着，似乎对捉弄到了莲子感到非常满意。这点倒是和本人很像，莲子无奈地这么想。

之前和她解释了事情的来龙去脉，虽然将信将疑，但通过莲子罗列的种种梅莉的私人物品以及网络上学校数据库的入学信息，现在的这个梅莉勉强接受了莲子的说法。

但现在不仅是变小的问题，记忆上的空缺令她很没有实感。尤其是关于莲子，她除了宇佐见莲子这个名字外一无所知。

而现在她唯一能依靠的人，也只有瘫坐在身边看起来似乎不是那么可靠的这个人了。不过话说回来，为什么会觉得她不可靠呢？

“说起来莲子的房间很乱呀。”

“啥，你什么时候进去的？”莲子受到惊吓般从沙发上弹起。

“大概是你出门的时候？”

“啊，所以我才对小孩子没辙。”她很失落地扶起额头。

“莲子会讨厌梅莉进自己的房间吗？”

“啊，再怎么说梅莉进去前是会和我打招呼的哟，才不会像你这个小鬼随便就进去了。”莲子虽然皱着眉，但明显也没有真的在生气。

这种明明在谈自己的事却实际在谈论别人的感觉真的是非常微妙。

仅仅是记忆和体格的差异，不一样就是不一样了。

虽然这样想会有点小寂寞，但眼前这个人如果还是愿意陪伴自己的话......

“莲子你喜欢梅莉吗？”

“喜欢呀，因为梅莉是我最好的朋友嘛。”

重新坐回到沙发上，莲子低头玩着手机一边自然地回答。

“那，是那种朋友以上的喜欢吗？”

“嗨呀，臭小鬼，你这年纪懂什么啦。”

话是这么说，本人的脸却明显红了起来。

“哈哈，莲子真可爱。梅莉我现在也有点喜欢你了。”

“唔咕咕……”莲子发出一阵不满的嘀咕声，不过比起生气更像是有点不好意思。

和这样的人成为朋友大概也不是没有道理吧，即使“我”和她认识才只有几个小时，那种熟悉感，或者说是既视感在短短的时间里迅速增强着。

“不过，到底为什么会突然发生这种不可思议的事情呢？”

“梅莉本身就很不可思议哦。”莲子用平静的调子说道，“虽然我一开始非常震惊和混乱，但到现在居然不知不觉就接受了这个事实，真是令人头疼啊。对我来说原因反而变得没有太重要了，毕竟我好像也干不了什么事情嘛。”莲子苦笑着摇摇头。

“真的没有一点头绪吗？比如梅莉（我）近来有遇到什么事情之类的？”

“唔，好像……没有什么？”

“比如秘封俱乐部的活动，你说的那种，会不会最近触动了什么机关的灵异，还是遭到什么神明的惩罚之类的……”

“哎，不要一本正经地讲这么吓人的东西啦。我们虽然是不良社团，但是触犯那些神灵的事情绝对……”话说到一半，莲子想起来了什么似的定住了。她想起来，几天前的俱乐部活动，两人调查了一个不知名的废弃神社后，在腐朽破烂、摇摇欲坠的挂绘马的架子上发现了两枚幸存者，于是两人半开玩笑般的在绘马上写了点祈愿的句子。不过，就算没多虔诚，这种行为根本谈不上亵渎吧，相反当一个废弃神社的神发现还有信众向自己祈愿时，难道不应该高兴才是？

“不止是高兴哦，说不定因为太兴奋了而把你（我）们的愿望实现过了头哦。”小梅莉这么分析道。

“什么呀……哪会有什么奇怪的愿望是把人变小十岁的啊……”莲子依然十分不解。

“那么，说说看你当时写了些什么？”

“唔……大概是……希望秘封俱乐部能一直在一起之类的吧……”莲子挠挠脸，视线有些飘移地看向别处。

“骗人呢，莲子。”

大腿上突然传来一阵压力，随后肩膀也被小小的手掌压制住了。脸凑到快要靠近鼻尖的程度，小梅莉非常认真地将视线对上莲子。

“莲子应该知道是没办法骗到梅莉的。”

对于这突如其来的动作，即使对方只是一个小孩，莲子也没做出一点反抗。稍稍吃惊了一会儿，她有些紧张地正视起这个熟悉但又是那么陌生的面孔。

“我总不可能写上希望梅莉变成十岁小孩这么变态的东西吧……”

“不想长大，不想毕业的那种心情说不定也算呢？”

“…………”

“直觉上'梅莉'告诉我：'想多和莲子呆在一起'。但你（我）们，好像还有一年就要毕业了吧。”

“什么啊，这么俗套的东西。”莲子将头歪向一边，非常不满的嘟囔着。

“讨厌现实吗？地上也确实几乎没有不可思议的事情了呢。”

“…………”

刚刚那句话是……

莲子愣了一愣：“你果然是梅莉没错……”

“噗哈哈哈——”女孩笑起来，深邃的琥珀色瞳孔继续凝视着莲子，“梅莉快要分不清梦与现实了，而知晓这一切，又能决定这一切的是谁呢？”

“哈，这是梦吗？”一种异样的不适感开始在莲子身上扩散。

“别紧张嘛，我只是看了看那本书里的东西——那本Dr.Latency（我）写的有趣的同人志。刚刚说的并不是我的记忆哦。”

违和感加重着。

“说实在的，变小了变可爱了的梅莉反而让我感到更加害怕呢，呵呵。”莲子的额头上冒出了汗珠，那并非紧张，而仅是不适与违和感重叠的结果。

“我不知道莲子口里的那个梅莉是怎样的一个人，但如果是十年前的梅莉的话，因为这双被人厌恶的眼睛，因为身边没有可以值得倾诉和信赖的人，而异常的胆小谨慎，还有寂寞。”

……

莲子不禁开始回想刚和梅莉开始接触的日子。有意地避开人群、对自己的邀约拒绝了不下数次的谜一样的女孩。若不是当时自己坚持死缠烂打，还会有今天这样的秘封俱乐部吗？

“所以，只有十年前记忆基础的我，突然多了莲子这样一个朋友，真的非常很开心，这真的是原来完全不曾想象过的事。一点点，或许只是一点点，我对未来的梅莉（我）感到了嫉妒。”微微侧过脸，似乎是看着什么十分遥远的地方，小梅莉如此感叹着。

“其实我也是因为很寂寞才找上梅莉的吧，你看，现在这个世上相信我们所探求之物的人根本就没有嘛。”

“正因为如此，我才很生气莲子不说实话嘛。”

“额……那根本没什么大不……”

锐利的眼神袭来，莲子立刻闭上了嘴。

“所以说，莲子你到底写了什么？”

抓住肩膀的手掌加大了力道，虽然那小小双手的力量无足轻重，但莲子也意识到了坦白从宽，抗拒从严的真理。

“呜啊啊，我投降我投降。'真想年轻个十岁，别让我太早变成社畜，拜托了！’是这种特别没营养没羞没躁的东西啦！”莲子的脸涨得通红。这回应该是确确实实的真话了，那种想把头埋进土里的窘迫的样子，不免令人感到一丝同情。

“什么嘛，莲子的愿望真是废柴呀，哈哈哈哈哈……”小梅莉放开抓住莲子肩膀的手，捂着肚子大笑起来。

“……都说了不是什么大不了的东西了……”莲子不满地嘟起嘴，“和梅莉和俱乐部都没关系啦，我只是希望自己能年轻个几岁，但最后变小的却是梅莉诶……所、以、说……”

莲子用右手食指点上小梅莉的额头，尽量停息对方的笑意。

“怎么看都应该是梅莉（你）那边的绘马出了问题才对。”

轻轻从莲子的腿上跳开，灵活地落在地上，小梅莉阖上一边的眼睛，依然笑靥如花：“我从一开始就知道这应该是梅莉的愿望引发的事件，只是嘛……”

“只是？……”

“捉弄莲子真的很有趣诶～”

“哈？！你这臭小鬼——”

* * *

“呜啊啊啊，要掉了，脸上的肉要掉了啦……”作为惩罚，莲子满怀怒意地用手扯着十岁幼女的双颊。如年糕般手感颇佳的小脸一会儿就被扯成了不规则的形状。

“知道错了吗？”

“知道了啦……”

“唔……”莲子松开了手，小梅莉则马上用小手轻轻揉搓被凶残对待的面部肌肉，眼里含着几抹泪花。

“莲子脾气真大，梅莉肯定会讨厌的，呜呜。”

“都说我家梅莉比你要温柔多了，臭小鬼。”

“不过啊，这本书里都是梅莉的一己之见吧？莲子也有看到那些东西吗？”

“这样说可不对，在梅莉犯懒的时候我是有好好帮忙写一点的。只是多亏了她，‘那一边’的景色我也有办法欣赏到。”莲子摇摇食指，得意地说道。

“莲子的好奇心还真是强，没想到梅莉（我）竟那么配合你。实际上呢，现在的我（梅莉）是非常讨厌那些东西的。我虽然能看见‘另一侧’的东西，但是你们眼中的普通世界，对我而言才是一种奢侈吧。”背对着莲子，小梅莉如自嘲般诉说着。

“那本书里展现的一切、探险中遭遇新奇之物的悸动，现在的我完全没有办法理解。现在的我啊，真的是十足地讨厌着，又害怕着那些离奇的'隐秘'。”

可是这一切又是如何变成后来这样的呢？未来十年的变化有时确实能超越人类的想象，但可以肯定的是，这绝不是梅莉一个人能改变和承受的事。

真的是，很羡慕梅莉（我）啊。

正陷入沉思的时候，突然感到有双手从背后环到了胸前，身体顺势被轻轻揽在了对方的怀里。

“唔，干嘛啦……”

“现在是不是应该讲会睡前故事了？”莲子一边说着，一边拿起茶几上那本描着奇怪红色图案的黑皮封面的书。翻开后立在了小梅莉的膝盖上，一手稳住书本，一手开始翻页。

“这本刚刚看过哦。”

“但里面都是梅莉（你）的故事吧？刚刚你说，我们普通人眼里的世界反而是稀奇的，那么现在，有兴趣听一下莲子（我）的故事吗？”

书页哗啦哗啦地翻动起来，相同的故事有了崭新的述说。

“首先希望你，能喜欢上这个‘世界’。”

探寻结界的秘密途径，作为境界外侧倾听者视角的我；在地上的咖啡馆里，思考着不老不死与月球背面无限可能的我；无法看到另一侧，在友人引导下阅尽异世界风景后被喜悦填满的我。不论离奇的鸟船，还是令人叹畏的地狱光景，这对于我来说原本都是根本无法想象，无法触碰的存在。

看着望向远方的你，我不禁感到一点寂寞。

我们看着不一样的地方，距离或许只会越来越远吧。

但也正因为这样，我才想继续走下去。

知道了世界的瑰丽与无可估量的可能性的我，没有办法停下来。

而我现在也明白了，每个人眼中有着不同的世界，这明明是再正常不过的事情。

这是你的博物志，也是我们二人的博物志。

纵使这是梅莉（你）观测到的世界，莲子（我）也在同一个地方注视着。

如果能传达给你的话，那么“梅莉”大概也能听到了吧。

这样的记忆才是完整的。

这样的，才是秘封俱乐部。

于是，回来吧，梅莉。

梦该结束了。

......

* * *

膝盖上再度传来异样感，比起整个小孩坐上去的重量，似乎稍微轻了些。昨天竟然故事讲着讲着就在沙发上睡着了，莲子感到浑身一阵酸痛，勉强睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊中发现旁边倒着一个熟悉的身影，而且上半身还直接趴在了莲子的大腿上。

“！梅……”下意识地捂住了嘴，莲子决定还是不要叫醒她比较好。

恢复成了二十岁出头女性身姿的友人，看起来和以往并无二致。

“咦，这是……”

不太一样的是，她手里好像握着个什么东西。莲子尽量不出声地将那个五边形的木板状物抽了出来，随后小小地发出了一声惊叹。

这正是当时梅莉写的那片绘马。

“真想听一听莲子眼里的世界啊。”

什么啊，真像笨蛋一样。

明明我是看不到“另一边”的那个无聊的人才对，根本没有什么值得期待的嘛。

只是，这样的世界也确实不坏。

谢谢你，梅莉。

做个好梦吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 《秘封俱乐部九岁！》合同后记
> 
> 其实是在企划之前就写好的一篇文章，初始的想法很简单，就是“当一方突然变成幼女后会怎么样的秘封俱乐部”，由于看过一些莲子变小的作品，于是这次把目标定在了梅莉身上（诶好随便…）。本来是想要好好尝试写些福利或者杀必死的，结果发现自己太弱了所以想要在这篇里寻找爆点的各位真的是非常抱歉！（土下座）。有着异于常人双瞳的梅莉能看到不同的世界，我便思考对于梅莉来说，莲子这样普通人眼里的世界会不会反过来也是一种令人好奇的事物呢？于是禀着这样的想法写出了文章，不知道有没有很好地传达给各位呢？  
> 总之，非常高兴能参与到秘封小学生的企划中来，与其他几位参与者一起讨论发厨的时光也非常令人开心（秘封病加重ing）。  
> 那么如果有机会的话希望今后也能再次参加一次这样乱来（划掉）的秘封合同！


End file.
